Lara X Twilight
Lara X Twilight is a fan-fic about a small, blond, blue-eyed American girl who is 16 named Lara and her taller Afro-American girlfriend who is 17 named Twilight doing some "kinky" stuff. This is the first part of the story. Enjoy! Transcript (Dixmor Academy, Bullworth, Texas, at 12:30 PM.) (Lara sits on the school bench, on her phone, outside of class, waiting for Twilight to finish her class.) (Twilight comes out of the nearby classroom after a while and sees Lara from afar, her name isn't Jafar, there's a bomb in my car, Allah Akbar.) Lara: Hey. Twi: Hey. Lara: Finished? Twi: Yeah. So, bus is at 1:05? Lara: Das rite. Twi: Ah, ok... *She stares at her, lustfully* Lara: Sumfin wrong? Twi: No, not at all, sweetie. Why? Lara: It's just... you look so... Idk how to say it. Look, it's been long since we have done anything... y'know. Twi: Oh, damn, you're not serious, r u? Lara: Yeah... Nah, I'm dead serious. I mean, you're so perverted; I thought you would stop. Twi: You didn't just say that??! Lara: Ummm... *Kind of looks worried* Twi: Can you step with me to the bathroom? Pls. Lara: W-why? I thought you'd stop, lol. I guess not. Twi: Shut up! You know nobody can resist your sexiness, right? Lara: Lol, not this time. Plus, somebody could be there right now. Maybe the janitors or someone. Twi: Just be quite, dear. *She sits next to her and begins to stroke her arm* Lara: Wh-what r u doing? I know you haven't changed, lol, butt who could blame u? Twi: Just shut up a min! *She turns Lara at her and squishes her face in her breasts, petting her* (Lara struggles, but then begins to submit) Good girl... *She precedes to stand up with Lara still having her face in her breasts* Lara: *Muffling* Let go now. Twi: Fine... *She lets her out, but immideatly makes out with her and rubs her back* Lara: *She puts her out of her face and breathes heavily* Let me-me, catch some breath... Twi: *Holds her closer* Shall we go to the bathroom? Lara: N-no. I am really not- Twi: We will! *She grabs her and carries her over the shoulder to the bathroom* Lara: Aahh! Lemme go! Twi: *Loiters her on the sink and is still holding her* You're so beautiful and sweet, I just can't. Lara: Well, you got that fucking right. *Holds her around the waist* Twi: *Kisses her* Can I do anything at all to please you? Lara: Hmmm... I've forgotten my homework today, y'know? Twi: *Holds her tighter* You want me to study with you? Das it? Lara: Nah. I've been such a bad girl and I believe I need some punishment. Twi: Oh, hehe, right. *Strokes her head and kisses her neck* Bad girls like you need a spanking... Lara: Mmmm... But pls not too harsh. Twi: Ah, ok... Lara: *Hugs her and puts her face under Twi's left arm* Twi: *Holds her up by the belly and rubs her butt with her right hand* Lara: Mmmmm... So good... Twi: *Rubs her butt more and squishes it a bit* You've been a bad girl indeed, Lara. Lara: I know... *She tries to pull down Twi's pants but can't even reach them* Twi: A little too short, aren't you, my midget? *She squeezes her ass* Lara: Aahh, ah... Sorry. Twi: *Rubs her butt more and pats it while holding her tighter* Lara: *Tries to touch Twi's pants again, but fails* Twi: No! *Spanks her butt and readjusts her* Don't touch! *Smiles* Lara: *Sticks tongue out* S-sorry. Twi: *Pats her ass more* You need to be a good girl... Lara: *Breathes heavily* I will from now on, I promise... Twi: *Squishes her ass a bit more* It's so soft, and squishy. *Rubs her ass even more* Nice butt. Lara: *Tries to spank Twi's butt* Twi: No! *She spanks Lara's butt, harsh* Lara: Aaah! Sorry! *Sticks toungue out more, smiling* I can't resist it. Twi: It's ok... *Squishes her butt more* So squishy... *Pets it more and rubs it* Lara: *Tries to pull her pants down one more time* Twi: Das it! *She grabs Lara by full force and puts her leaning on the sink counter while spanking her butt three times* Lara: Aaaah! Yes! Yes! Twi: Awww, you're such a naughty lil' brat! *Spanks her one more time and keeps holding up leaned forward on the sink. Lara looks almost fainted, but she is still smiling* Twi: Now, I will really torture you more and - I know you will freaking enjoy it, you naughty little brat! Lara: Yes, please torture me more! Twi: Alright! *She sits on top of the leaned-forward Lara and precedes to rub her ass with both hands, squishing, poking and squeezing it. Lara is fainting, but enjoying it* You're getting so much kink out of this, aren't ya, u little vandal? Lara: Yes, I love you and this! Twi: Love ya too. *She spanks Lara's ass 8 times while Lara is struggling to get out and kicking her legs up, but at the same time enjoying it* Lara: Oh.. yes! *Sticks tongue out more as Twi slaps her butt 5 more times and Lara kicks in the air* Twi: Had enuff?! *She stops slapping her butt, but is still tigtly holding it* Lara: No- I really want more o- Twi: Ok! *She puts her pants down to reveal her smexy pink panties and then she spanks her 15 more times while Lara is kicking all around and after the 15th spank, she faints over the sink* Lara: So... damn... good! *Lays on the counter, all fainted, smiling* Twi: *Gets off her* Gosh, are u ok, sweetie? *She puts some hair out of her face to see her face* Lara: *Drolls* Never better... Twi: Gut, I was scared for a sec you might actually be hurt, lol. *Precedes to pet her ass and even kiss it after a while and then puts her smexy pants back on* This what you wanted, right? Lara: *Begins to unfaint* Y-yes. *Gets up* Twi: Dam, you're some kind of a mischonist aren't ya? Lara: I guess. It's awesome, tho. *Kisses her* Twi: *Hugs her and makes out with her* Sure, you naughty gurl. Lara: *Kissers her boobs* H-hey, how much is the clock? Twi: *Checks the phone* 1:03! Oh shit! We gon' miss the bus! Lara: Doubt it! Let's just get out of here, still. The End (They run out of the bathroom into the locker rooms and what happens next is up for YOU (YES YOU!) TO DECIDE! Thx 4 reading. Bye!) Sequel? I might rewrite up with part 2 in a few days, later. Category:Fan fics Category:Lara X Twilight